


One time in a dark alley.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drama, Literature, M/M, Molestation, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Just John out for a smoke break.





	One time in a dark alley.

**Author's Note:**

> Just John out for a smoke break.

John walked outside the bar and rolled his neck slightly. He looked around and didn't see anyone as he stepped into the shadow's and reached into his coat for his pack of smokes. He stopped when he felt someone walk up behind him. "Who's there?" He said simply as he pulled his hand out of his coat as he was about to turn around. A hand took a hold of him and whispered into his ear. "Oh, John you have been a bloody bad boy John." The person leaned into him and whispered into his ear. "Don't move John." He said as his other hand took a hold of John's and brought it up to be held tightly in his other hand. His now free hand slid down John's chest slowly almost too slowly for John. The hand stopped at his belt and smirked. "You want this John I can tell you can't lie to me anymore then you can lie to your self." With one hand he undid John's belt and rubbed John threw his pants.

John's whole body grew stiff as did his penis as well. He unzipped John's pants and reached into his boxers to wrap his hand around John's penis. "You're enjoying yourself here John." John shook his head slightly. "No." He had a wicked little smirk on his face as he stroked John slowly. "And if I tied you to some post after stripping you bare. Before I took your ass over and over again. Would you keep telling me no about the fact you are enjoying your self, John Constantine?" As he kept on stroking him as John went to full mast. "Oh, the games I could play with you John if you only ask me to play them with you." He outright had a smile on his face as John bucked into his hand over and over again. Right before John let out a low groan as he came hard on the ground. Right before he felt the person's lips on his throat. He just stood there as he shook slightly over the force of all that happened to him. "You know where I am John if you want me to use your body as my plaything." He let John go watching John's legs give up on him as he fell to the floor. John never heard the door close behind him as he remained where he was for a bit. After a while, John stood up slowly and fixed his clothes and pulled out a cigarette and light it. "You're a bugger tease Lucifer Morningstar."


End file.
